


Like Lightning, I Never Saw You Coming

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: Carlos learns that there are certain things in life that you just couldn't explain.





	

There were certain moments in life that could not be explained easily. Like that feeling of a shiver running down his spine as he finds himself detached from certain moments of his own life, as if watching from the inside out something that he's seen before. For Carlos, it all started when Max Verstappen came into his life. 

It was a cold day in Barcelona, as expected, with the start of a new season that begins with winter testing. Carlos finds himself walking down the familiar paddock of his home track with less people than he's used to. He smiles at the people he passes by. It was a big day. He goes into the motorhome and into his room. He spots his race suit, the first of many that he'll shrug on this year, as he runs his hands across the new yet familiar material. He hears someone shout outside his door that he has five minutes before he's needed in the garage. He changes into his race suit as quickly as he could before he rushes out and grabs his helmet. 

He arrives outside the garage, the press already waiting with their cameras at the ready, the car was still shrouded in blanket as they await for it to be launched. Carlos looks at it, finally, a car that he deserved. That car that he's been working his entire career for. He hears the cameras flicker as he looks to his left. He sees his teammate and team boss arrive as the photographers tell them to take their place. He grabs one end of the sheet as he awaits the signal for them to unveil it. He pulls it off slowly as bit by bit the car is revealed. He then stands next to his teammate, a shiver running down his spine as they bump elbows that he puts down to the cold winter breeze, he straightens himself as they're soon flanked by Christian and Adrian. "Max, Carlos if you could look this way please." One of the photographers shout as Carlos holds his helmet tight and smiles for the world. 

As if in a blink of an eye that Carlos finds himself in Melbourne. Lining up fourth on the grid with Max next to him in third. Driving the Red Bull felt like a dream. It always had been as he remembers the times that he's taken some of the older cars out for exhibition runs across the world. But driving this car, his car, felt extra special. It even felt more amazing as he parks up in third about 2 hours later. Max finished second and Carlos was greeted with an arm full of Max as he congratulates him on his first podium. They end up emptying their bottles of champagne on each other as if they were the only two people up there with the rest of the team cheering them on. Later in the night, Carlos would fins himself in the middle of a crowded club with the rest of the team as they all celebrate a good start to their season. He sees Max approach him with drinks in each hand as Carlos thanks him as he accepts one of them. "Dance with me." Max says against his ear as his warm breath tickled Carlos' neck as he feels a shot of electricity run through his spine before they begin to dance together. If he heard whistles and laughter from the mechanics, he didn't care, he just got his first podium and he was dancing with Max. He didn't give a damn about the rest of the world. 

The next few races were a lot calmer compared to Melbourne. Now that the first race was out of the way everyone was beginning to fall into step as they usually do. And before they knew it they were all back in Barcelona. With Fernando retiring two years ago, all eyes were now on Carlos. Carlos did what he does best, keeping a calm demeanor outside of the car and using all the fire he had as he slots his Red Bull into second during qualifying. He feels someone pat his back as he waits to get weighed. He turns to see Max smiling at him, a genuine one, before he gives him a one-arm hug which he returns. Little did Carlos know that the next day that he'd be crossing the finish line with tears in his eyes as he takes the Spanish flag that was offered to him by one of the marshals. "You just won your home grand prix, your first win!" Christian's excited voice says through the radio. He parks his car in the spot for first as he climbs out of his Red Bull and throws himself against the crowd of his mechanics before he spots his father who looks at him with watery eyes as he says how proud he is of him. 

It felt like the entire world around him was buzzing as he was ushered up to the cool-down room. Sebastian just finished getting weighed as he gives Carlos a hug. When Carlos steps of the scale he was enveloped by Max's arms as he shakes his teammate. "You did it." Max says with a wide, genuine smile. Carlos lets out a shaky laugh as he picks up the winner's cap and places it on his head. They go through the formalities of the anthems and receiving their trophies before they went for the champagne. Max made and effort to try and lift Carlos of the ground and he could hear the laughter from the rest of their team as they watch in from below. Carlos got sprayed by both Sebastian and Max as they wait for whoever it was that was going to interview them. The crowd went wild when Fernando Alonso made it up to the podium and Carlos couldn't think of how perfect things are in that moment. He just won his first grand prix in his home track and he's now being interviewed by his childhood hero. 

Perfection, as Carlos found out later that night, was a fleeting concept. As he feels sparks all over his body where eager hands are roaming to touch more of him. He can taste the champagne and whatever other alcohol they've been consuming through the night as Carlos slots their mouths together even deeper. But he was trying to get more of that taste he wanted, something that he's had once before and never thought would be able to have again but oh how he craved it, and now all he wants to do is drown in it. It was also another drunken night years ago that he first had a taste of Max and now here he was, the most delicious reward he could have, right in front of him. "I like you." Max says hotly against his lips as he works on their belts and then their jeans. "I want you." Carlos says as he drops to his knees and sucks a bruise on Max's hip. When they wake up the next day tangled in each other under the crisp white sheets, they smile at each other and share lazy kisses before realizing that their are a few things better than winning. 

In Austria, they found themselves up front, dueling each other for the win. Pulling off moves that no one would dare unless they trusted the other driver in the other car. It could end in disaster with one wrong move but they knew what each other would do and how good they are and they respected that. It was Max who won their duel, this time. They share a friendly hug as they climb out of their car. It was an amazing moment for the team, a 1-2 in one of their home race as they spot Christian, Adrian and Helmut smiling up towards them as they wave from the podium. They all ended up at Hangar 7 for a team dinner and to celebrate the results of the race. They mingle with the crowd but they eventually gravitate towards each other, like they always do. Carlos grabs two flutes of champagne from a passing tray and hands one to Max. They clink their glasses together as they watch the people around them. Carlos takes a sip of his drink before he feels the surge of courage run through his veins. "I like you too." He says as he takes another sip. Max turns to face him as their eyes meet. Max takes a sip of his own drink before he averts his gaze elsewhere. "I want you too." He says as their elbows brush against each others. 

Everything was almost perfect after that but they should have know that things were too good to be true as Carlos watches Max loose control of his car right in front of him during the race. All he wanted to do was park his car and go to Max and make sure he was okay. It was a few laps later that they were called in as they've red flagged the race. Carlos wanted answers as he asked the team if Max was okay. All he got was that he was in medical and and that the race will restart in 3 minutes. He crosses the line in fourth, not caring that he missed out on third as he marches towards the medical center. He sees Max asleep on one of the beds. Bruises were starting to form as he takes in the number of bandages covering his arms. Carlos saw the replay and watched as Max's car flipped before turning upright and skidding to a stop. He wanted to throw up then and there. He sits down next to Max's bed as he waits for him to wake up. The moment that Max opens his eyes Carlos reaches for his hand gingerly, not caring who saw, he just wanted Max safe and out of there. "Come home with me." 

Max spent two days with Carlos in his flat in London. Not doing much besides being around each other and Carlos taking care of Max as he kisses the bruises that's now barely visible as if willing them to heal faster. They somehow crammed into two days getting to know each other, everything that they've skipped so far, as they watch movies together and they indulge with ordering their favorite food. Carlos cooks for Max and Max says it's the sexiest thing he's seen and Carlos thinks in that moment that he wants to cook for Max forever. They fall into bed at night giggling like kids before drawing out the filthiest moans from each other as they tangle beneath the sheets. And when they wake the next morning before Max had to go home, Carlos thinks he doesn't mind the shiver that runs down his spine as he pulls Max into a deep kiss to wake him up.


End file.
